


let's make a deal

by extremelyquestionable (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bad Puns, Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Ze, M/M, Mage Chilled, Rituals, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/extremelyquestionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, Anthony had never meant to summon a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> this was my 666th post on my [tumblr](http://extremelyquestionable.tumblr.com/post/114531045422/title-lets-make-a-deal-pairing-royalchaos) so i decided to write something...inappropriately appropriate ;-)

You see, Anthony had never meant to summon a demon. Truth be told, he'd been trying to summon _something_ , maybe a ghost or some other weak spirit. He definitely hadn't meant to fuck up the incantation and summon a fucking _demon_ into his attic.

 

The demon is scowling at him, looking mighty pissed off, and despite that, Anthony thinks he's a little bit cute. Now, before you go getting ideas, it's not like he's got a raging boner for a demon or anything, but Anthony can appreciate pretty much anybody's face. And their ass. And their dick because _what the fuck demons don't wear clothes apparently_.

 

"Why the hell am I here?" the demon finally asks, startling Anthony because he's totally staring at the demon's monstrous-looking dick. It's ribbed, with these bumps and stuff and it's huge even when flaccid, holy shit.

 

"Uh," Anthony says, intelligently.

 

The demon rolls their black eyes, sighing so heavily Anthony finds it amusing. "Why did you summon me?" the demon tries again, and Anthony tries to focus.

 

"Well, um, I...kinda didn't mean to. Sorry. But, uh, now that you're here, we might as well, um, make a deal?" Anthony tries to smile and knows it doesn't come out right.

 

The demon looks at him, unamused. "This isn't a fucking game show. Do I _look_ like Wayne Brady?"

 

Anthony frowns. "No? I don't, uh, this isn't what was supposed to happen. I was gonna summon a ghost or a spirit but-"

 

"You summoned me, instead," the demon finishes for him, and sighs again. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic. Not only did I get summoned out of my shower, but I got summoned by this asshole," he mumbles, just loud enough that Anthony can hear.

 

Anthony's frown deepens. "Hey, that's not fair. It's my first time doing summoning, and I think I did a pretty good job."

 

The demon gives him such a dry look that Anthony is convinced he feels his dick shrivel up a bit. Hell, maybe he did. Who knows what demons are capable of. "You call accidentally summoning a demon and leaving the circle open a pretty good job?"

 

Anthony opens his mouth to argue with the demon more, but then it sinks in what the demon is saying. "Wait, wait, the circle-" the world goes topsy-turvy and then he's on his back, staring up into the grinning face of the demon. He's royally screwed, and that knowledge makes his heart start beating so hard he fears for his ribs.

 

"Yeah, you left the circle open. Rookie mistake, but, well, you're a rookie, so it isn't that surprising," the demon says. His grin settles into something that is no more than a pleasant smile. "I won't lecture you about proper summoning safety, rookie. I'm sure your mentor will do that for me."

 

Anthony's heart stops hammering his ribs so hard. "You aren't gonna kill me?" he asks, and the demon snorts.

 

"Please. You're telling me a demon knows human law better than an actual human does? Well, it's not just human law, I suppose, but whatever. The law states that demons aren't allowed to kill humans unless it's in self-defense or if the human trades their soul for someone else's. Doesn't mean every demon listens, but," he grins again, all sharp teeth and mischief, "luckily for you, I'm a law-abiding citizen."

 

Anthony swallows, dreading what will come next but feeling morbidly excited. "So, uh, so what are you going to do?"

 

The demon smiles impossibly wider, his black eyes transforming to a blood red as the scent of hellish magic fills the air. "You wanted to make a deal, right? Well, call me Wayne Brady, and let's make a deal."

 

Anthony squints up at the demon. "You're the cheesiest demon ever," he says, and the demon's eyes seem to smile at him, too. The demon stands up, turning his back to Anthony. Anthony tries to stand, but finds he can't move his arms or legs. He looks down to find red magic around his ankles and finds the same around his wrists, and curses internally.

 

The demon leaves Anthony on the ground as he moves around the attic putting candles out. He recoils as he almost steps on the line of the circle the human had tried to trap him in. With a thought, he's holding his broom and dustpan, and carefully sweeps all the ingredients up, tossing them out of the attic window when he's got all of it. As soon as he's no longer surrounded with power dampening ingredients, he feels better, freer. He also feels a bit like he's playing maid to the human trapped on the attic floor. Speaking of...

 

Anthony's pretty sure he nearly has a heart attack when he starts moving. One second he's laying on the ground, and the next he's whipping up, arms and legs still encased in demon magic and hanging suspended in the air. Granted, he's not very high in the air. Maybe a couple of centimeters off the ground, at most. If the demon would stop doing magic his feet could probably touch the floor.

 

The demon is staring at Anthony, eyes still that terrifying shade of red. Anthony's always found it weird that demons don't seem to hand pupils, and now that he's face to face with one, he has to say it's more scary than just weird.

 

"So, mage. Or do you prefer wizard. Spellcaster?" the demon asks, seeming to taunt Anthony.

 

"Mage will do just fine," Anthony grumps, and the demon snorts. Anthony swears he sees smoke puff out with that snort, and _that's_ not weird at all.

 

The demon turns his back to Anthony again, seemingly at ease with being in the attic now that he appears to have gotten rid of all of Anthony's reagents. Those were expensive, damn it. "Mage it is, then. Tell me, would you like what's behind door number one?" the demon asks, and suddenly a door appears in the attic, off to the left of the demon, and _what_. "Or maybe door number two?" Another door, this one to the demon's right.

 

"Those doors better not be permanent," Anthony says, and the demon laughs at him. Actually _laughs_ at him. This just gets better and better.

 

Suddenly the demon is behind Anthony, hands light on his hips. Anthony can't help the shudder that runs through his body and hopes dearly that the demon didn't notice it. Luck really isn't on his side, it seems, because if the way the demon's fingers tighten on his hips is any indication, the shudder was definitely noticed.

 

"You've got a choice, mage," the demon whispers, lips brushing the shell of Anthony's ear as he speaks. "If you pick the correct door, I'll let you go. No catch, no strings. I'll leave here, and we'll forget this ever happened."

 

Anthony swallows. It's a very, very good deal. But he has to know what else he could get. "And, uh, what if I pick the _in_ correct door?"

 

Having a demon chuckle right into his ear makes Anthony shudder again, and he honestly isn't sure if he's turned on or scared. Probably both. "Well, mage, behind that door is the deal. You won't die, I can tell you that. Let's just say it'll be, hm, _lots_ of fun."

 

If that isn't ominous, Anthony doesn't know what is. "What do you mean by-"

 

"You'll have to hope you don't find out, won't you?" the demon interrupts.

 

"I feel like you're talking about sex. Are you talking about sex? You aren't as subtle as you think, o great and mighty demon," Anthony says, unable to stop himself, and the demon squeezes his hips harder, not yet hard enough to truly hurt him, but definitely hard enough to leave bruises.

 

Despite the tightened grip, the demon laughs again, quiet and darker than before. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

 

"Wait, you aren't a demon?" Anthony asks, and he startles when the demon's teeth snap next to his ear.

 

"Not only am I a demon, you ingrate, but a king of Hell. You didn't think a normal demon was powerful enough to do magic, did you?" the king of Hell asks mockingly, but Anthony barely hears the words. His blood is running cold, fear seizing him. Of all the demons to accidentally summon, he'd just had to go and summon a fucking king of Hell. This is possibly the biggest mistake Anthony has ever made.

 

His silence seems to provoke the demon king, because within the blink of an eye Anthony is face-to-face with him. As if to show off, the king's wings appear, black as pitch, and his horns come curling from his head. Anthony is so pants-shittingly terrified he almost doesn't notice that the demon's cock is hard, huge and engorged, which honestly makes him so afraid that his asshole starts puckering. Anthony has a bad feeling he knows what's behind the incorrect door.

 

The king of hell's speech is slightly impeded by his suddenly sharp teeth as he says, "I can smell your fear, mage. You know of me, yes?" he sounds like a stereotypical villain, even down to the snake-like quality of his voice, and while Anthony had always made fun of that in movies, it's exponentially scarier when confronted with it in real life.

 

"Zagan?" Anthony breathes, and the demon king's smile widens.

 

"You've done your research, mage, but not enough of it to keep you from foolishly summoning me. I am Zagan, Great King and President of Hell, though these days most know me simply as Ze," he says, and Anthony is weirdly comforted by having a name for the face, and the body, and the cock. Really, what the _hell_ is going on with this guy's dick?

 

Anthony forces himself to stop thinking about the demon king's penis, though if his suspicions are correct he may be getting familiar with it soon. "I've heard a lot about you. You used to be one of the many kings, right? But they've been getting killed off. You're one of the four that are left, and so you've gotten really, really powerful. If you didn't want to get summoned, you could've just, like, cancelled it out, right?"

 

Zagan shakes his head, scowling. "A summoning is a summoning. No matter how long it takes, I must attend to it. I was caught off guard by it, so it brought me straight here. Trust me, mage, if it could be avoided, I would not be here."

 

The mage shifts uncomfortably. His arms are going numb from being held above his head for so long. "I need to pick a door, right?" he asks, and as soon as the demon nods, Anthony spits out an answer, just wanting to be back on solid ground again. "Door number one," he says.

 

Zagan's grin widens impossibly further, literally impossibly, his lips cracking and mouth splitting open. "Incorrect," he hisses, and then Anthony's front side smacks into the floor.

 

He lets out a pained groan against the wooden planks, his nose throbbing and bleeding from where it'd hit the ground. Anthony turns his head to the side just in time for a heavy weight to land on his back. "Shit, that hurt. You could've been a bit more-" Anthony cuts himself off when two fingers dip into the pool of blood gathering under his nose. He follows the hand with his eyes as best he can, and can just barely see Zagan suck the blood off of his fingers.

 

"Your blood is delicious," Zagan tells Anthony, and the mage swallows hard, watching the fingers dip into his blood again before disappearing. "It's a shame I can't have more of it for myself. Mages have this certain tang to their blood, and yours is purer than most, for reasons unfathomable. I've never-" the demon king faux-gasps, leaning over Anthony so they can kind of look each other in the eye. "You must be a virgin! Oh, I haven't had virgin's blood in so long I'd almost forgotten... A virgin mage with pure, magic blood. Your blood is perfect."

 

Anthony feels panic rise in his chest. What is his blood perfect for? Why is Zagan being so weird about him being a virgin? Its creepy. Also, Anthony can feel the demon's ass and balls against his back, and it's possibly the weirdest thing he's ever felt.

 

"But where are my manners? I haven't even asked for your name, dear mage. Tell me, what is your name?" Zagan asks, and Anthony doesn't want to tell him. A tugging begins in his mind, the demon's influence, and though he tries to resist, it's impossible to.

 

"Anthony," he blurts, biting his tongue afterwards. The tugging begins again, and the panic he'd felt comes again, more powerful this time. Zagan not only wants his given name, but his true name as well, and giving your true name to a demon is a catastrophically stupid thing to do. "No, no," he moans, trying with all his might to resist the relentless pull of the demon's influence. "Da-Damixorh," he grits out, hating every syllable that slips from between his teeth.

 

"Damixorh... Dah-mee-zor," Zagan says slowly, as if tasting the word on his tongue. "That will do nicely. Thank you, Damixorh. Now, I need you to do something for me. Bleed. I need more of your blood."

 

His command triggers Anthony's nose to start bleeding profusely. The mage groans, shutting his eyes. Zagan shortly begins painting something on Anthony's back, and when the hell had his shirt come off? Fucking demons.

 

Zagan chants quietly as he draws the rune on Damixorh's back. It's an ancient incantation, from far before the organized spellcasting of the modern world. It's a spell from back when the supernatural and humans walked the earth together, before the demons were shunted to Hell and the angels to Heaven, before the other creatures were forced into hiding by human hunters and then brought back into the proverbial spotlight centuries later. It's a binding spell, one that will tie Damixorh to Zagan forever.

 

Once the rune is drawn with Damixorh's blood, Zagan quickly summons his knife, slicing his palm open and chanting over it. The cut begins to glow with his red magic and he chant's louder and louder, the words of the old spell brimming with power, and with a final shout of Damixorh's name, Zagan slaps his hand to the center of the rune. Light that would be blinding to human eyes pours out from where his skin is connected to Damixorh's and the mage screams, convulsing under Zagan's hand.

 

" _Bound and binding, tied and together, vos ex me, Damixorh_ ," Zagan whispers, and the light fades until it is far too dark in the attic.

 

Anthony gasps for breath, pained tears sliding from his eyes. "What the fuck," he chokes. His back feels like someone just dumped lava on it and his nose is still bleeding. He feels light-headed and muzzy.

 

Zagan tenderly pushes his fingers through Damixorh's hair. He'd taken a gamble, with that spell. Most mortals couldn't withstand it, but when he'd tasted the mage's blood Zagan had decided he would try. "It's alright. It's over. Sorry about that, but this particular deal is, uh, binding." Zagan can feel the residual pain in Damixorh's body, and with a grimace, begins to extract it. It's a little known fact about demons, that they can leech the pain from others.

 

Gradually, Anthony's pain starts going away, and he melts bonelessly onto the floor. It takes him a minute or two, but he eventually realizes that, at some point, his arms and legs were unshackled and Zagan had slid off of him. As he moves his limbs, trying to get his circulation going again, he groans loudly, and he can't even bring himself to be embarrassed about it. He gingerly flips himself over onto his back and stares up at his roof. He's been through some shit tonight.

 

"I feel like I got hit by a fucking train," Anthony slurs, and he can hear the demon snort out a laugh from somewhere beside him. "You're such a dick. What the hell did you do?"

 

Zagan takes his sweet time to answer, making a lot of considering sounds as if he's trying to figure out how to say what he needs to say. "I, hm, well. I bound you to me. Your soul, but also your body."

 

"And what, exactly, does that entail? I hope I'm not supposed to be your slave now, because anyone can tell you I hate taking orders from people and talk back a lot. Unless I'm, like, your sex slave, but I've never had sex before so I don't know if I'm any good at it. Maybe you should've thought this through more," Anthony babbles, and Zagan sighs.

 

"Shut up, Damixorh," he says, and the mage immediately snaps his mouth closed. The look of indignation on the mortal's face is very satisfying to Zagan. "You belong to me, now. It could be like a slave thing, but I don't think I'll go down that road with you. Not yet, anyway. I know your true name, so I can basically tell you to do whatever I want and you'd do it. I'll try not to abuse that too much, but hello, I'm a demon." Zagan catches Damixorh's eyes rolling, and a corner of his lip quirks up. No one has ever really just rolled their eyes at a king of hell. Zagan kind of likes it. "Right now, though, it means I'm gonna fuck you, because the spell will be stronger if I do, and also because I'm pretty horny right now since you summoned me out of my shower before I could jerk off. Which, by the way, rude."

 

Anthony blinks at the demon, surprised he's so forward with that information. Anthony's also pretty sure that Zagan is going to keep referring to him as Damixorh, and that is not a thing he's okay with. "Hey," he tries to say, except it comes out more as "Mmm," since Zagan told him to shut up.

 

"Oh, whoops. You can talk, Damixorh," Zagan says.

 

Anthony moves his jaw and lips around as soon as he can, glad to be able to do so. "Cool. Hey, can you not call me Damixorh unless you're trying to make me do something? My name is Anthony."

 

Zagan frowns at him. "You're weirdly okay with me knowing your true name. I'm a king of hell, shouldn't you be more worried?"

 

Anthony sits up, trying not to jostle himself around too much. Once he's not laying on the ground, he shrugs. "Apparently I'm yours now, or whatever. I guess it kinda makes me feel more at ease around you? Since I'm yours, I would assume you wouldn't go making me do crazy stuff that could get me killed. I don't know, maybe your whole binding ritual thing has made me not care."

 

Zagan thinks over his logic and finds it mostly sound. He's definitely an odd human, though. Humans tend to be very protective of their free will. "Okay," he says, and Dami- _Anthony_ seems to realize what question it's an answer to.

 

"So, you're going to fuck me?" Anthony asks. At Zagan's nod, he hums thoughtfully. "I've read about sex, you know. Watched porn and stuff. You're supposed to prep me, right? Like, with fingers? And use lube and wear a condom. Do they even make condoms for demons? They must."

 

Zagan snorts. "Demons don't need condoms. They can't catch anything and they're sterile, so a demon can have sex with whoever with almost no negative effects. Unless they have illegal sex, in which case they get arrested. As I said earlier, even demons have laws. But about prep, well, I could just use my magic to prepare you instantaneously. Unless you want me to finger you. I can do that, too."

 

Anthony raises his eyebrows. "You're going to let me choose?"

 

"Uh, yes?" Zagan says, as if the concept of not letting Anthony choose is something foreign, even though he bound Anthony's soul to him without consulting him first. "I mean, I do want you to enjoy it. Where's the fun in having sex if nobody gets anything out of it?"

 

"Oh," Anthony says. "That's, uh, kinda nice of you. For a demon, I mean. You aren't as bad as the stories I've heard."

 

Zagan scowls. "Demons aren't as uncivilized as we used to be. Hell's not some fiery, gross place where we torture souls for eternity. Only the pits are like that. The rest of Hell, or at least most of the rest of it, is actually kinda nice. It's always warm no matter the season, and demons get angry easier than humans do, but we make sure our people don't live in squalor."

 

Anthony frowns at him. "You're like a walking pamphlet for a vacation home in Hell."

 

"We do have some vacation homes, actually," Zagan says, then shakes himself. "That isn't what we're talking about. We're talking about sex."

 

"Let's talk about sex, baby-" Anthony starts.

 

Zagan glares at him. "Don't you start that. I don't particularly want to hurt you, but I will."

 

"But, really, are we gonna fuck or are we just gonna talk about it until I get tired and fall asleep. It is pretty late, you know," Anthony points out, and in the amount of time it takes him to blink, Zagan is kissing him.

 

It's not a very good kiss, if Anthony is honest. Zagan is more smashing their mouths together than kissing him, and Anthony was caught off-guard so he's not performing at what he could be. Not to mention the taste. Zagan's mouth still tastes like Anthony's blood, and there's also this weird taste like ash or smoke or something. When Zagan pulls away, Anthony must make a face, because the demon scowls at him.

 

"What? Why are you making that face?" he asks, and Anthony sighs.

 

"It, well, that kiss kind of sucked. Here, let me, uh, I'm going to-" he doesn't finish, just presses his lips back to Zagan's, gentler this time. Anthony hasn't had sex before, but he has done lots of kissing.

 

He goes slow, carefully coaxing Zagan's lips apart and licking into his mouth. He could get used to the taste of his blood mixed with ash, because underlying all of that is something inherently Zagan. Anthony's been told he tastes like magic before, which was kinda weird, but this taste is weird, too, but a good weird. Magic must be a good weird taste, too, because Zagan sighs against Anthony's lips like he's happy.

 

Admittedly, it's strange to be kissing a demon, especially when Anthony encounters Zagan's tongue, which is forked like a snake's. It takes him by surprise and he jerks away, only to have Zagan follow him, capturing his lips again. Anthony will get used to it, he's sure.

 

Anthony enjoys kissing, he always has. He's never moved much further past it, except for that one time with John in the eleventh grade behind the school. They were interrupted by Tom, who had punched Anthony in the face because apparently Anthony wasn't allowed to make out with someone if Tom had a crush on them. Anthony is still mad about it, but he's distracted from thinking about that by Zagan's hand on his thigh.

 

Zagan's hand shifts, stroking up and down and it's weirdly tender and gentle, not at all things associated with demons. Anthony doesn't think anyone's touched him like this, all soft and sweet and caring. When hands are on him, it's not typically to soothe or heal, which he supposes this isn't, either.

 

"How are we going to do this?" Anthony pants once he and Zagan part, the string of saliva connecting their lips moving as he speaks. That's pretty gross, in Anthony's opinion.

 

Zagan's expression is the equivalent of a question mark. "Uh," he says, "we did talk about this a bit earlier, if you remember? I'm going to fuck you."

 

Anthony rolls his eyes. "I meant, like, you're giving me the choice for how I want this to go for the most part, right? Well, um, I don't really want to pick. I want you to do it for me," he tells Zagan, and the demon blinks at him.

 

"You're an odd human," the demon says after a beat of silence, and Anthony laughs.

 

"So I've been told," he says easily, then carefully pushes Zagan back so he has some breathing room. "Do you wanna do this up here on the floor? We could have sex in my bed, it's big enough. Really comfy, too."

 

The demon's eyes do this weird shimmery thing and then Anthony is being lifted in Zagan's arms with a yelp. It's as if Zagan knows exactly where he's going, carrying Anthony to his bedroom like he's done it a million times. He sets the mage down gently, as opposed to tossing him on the bed like Anthony was sure he'd do. Zagan is just full of surprises, it seems.

 

Zagan doesn't waste any time, nudging his knees under Anthony's thighs to tilt his hips up and magicking away his pants. Anthony makes a face that Zagan laughs at, but then Zagan is touching Anthony's dick and _shitfuck_ Anthony needs more of that _right now_. He must say something like that out loud because Zagan laughs at him again but gives him what he wants, stroking him languidly while Anthony arches into the touch. His skin feels too tight, too warm, and he thinks he's going to combust or scream or even blow his load already. Any of the above would be very embarrassing so Anthony bites his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, wanting to stay quiet.

 

The pad of Zagan's thumb presses against Anthony's hole, simultaneously speeding up as he jerks Anthony off, and the mage can't help but come, keening loudly as he does. He'll have time to be embarrassed about coming in about a minute later, but right now Zagan is taking advantage of his post-orgasm looseness to work a finger into his hole, some kind of lube that Anthony hadn't noticed him grab making Anthony open easier. He doesn't tense around Zagan's fingers like he might have done if he hadn't come already, but he does crane his head to watch as Zagan's finger disappears into him.

 

Anthony notices Zagan's dick for about the fifth time tonight, and it's like a spell comes over him. _His cock really is magnificent_ , Anthony thinks, and it is. It looks even bigger up close, the bumps and ridges more daunting than before. He stares unabashedly, figuring it's okay since Zagan now has two fingers pushed inside him and Anthony's dick is slowly taking an interest in the proceedings again.

 

"That's gonna be inside me soon, huh?" Anthony asks, almost without realizing it.

 

Zagan's fingers still, and he blinks at the mage, his black eyes seeming to stare right into Anthony's soul, which is extremely unnerving. "Yes?" the demon says it like a question, which Anthony doesn't appreciate.

 

"You don't sound very certain," the mage says.

 

"Yes, _that_ will be in you," Zagan corrects dryly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

 

Anthony hums, thinking. "I don't think so. I mean, it's kinda weird, with the bumps and stuff. What do they even do?"

 

Zagan huffs out a laugh, going back to fingering Anthony open. "I've heard they're pretty pleasurable. To quote a demon who told me about their many sexual exploits in great detail, 'the bumps tugged at my rim every time he pulled out, Ze, and it might not _sound_ like that's a good thing, but believe me, it is.' Hopefully he wasn't lying, but if the look in his eye was anything to go by, he wasn't."

 

Anthony purses his lips, opening his mouth to reply, but then Zagan is adding another finger and his breath catches in his throat as they glide over a spot inside him that makes him see stars. "Do that again," he says, and smiling, Zagan does. Anthony's dick is most definitely back in the game, now, angry red and arching up towards his belly. Zagan uses his free hand, which had previously been holding Anthony's thigh, to ghost over the sensitive skin of his dick, the barely-there touches serving to drive Anthony further up the wall.

 

A fourth finger teases at Anthony's hole and he nearly sobs. He shoves back onto Zagan's fingers, not really sure if he's trying to get away from the too-light touches on his cock or just wanting more in his ass, but Zagan gives him both. He slips the fourth finger in and teases at the head of Anthony's dick with his other hand. Anthony jerks against him, gasping as his prostate is touched again and grabbing at Zagan's knees.

 

"Oh shit, oh my fucking- Zagan, get your dick in me right now, stop teasing me, you asshole," Anthony demands, digging his fingers into whatever part of Zagan he can.

 

Zagan takes his hand off of Anthony's dick and swats at his ass, but pulls his fingers out with a slick, gross sound that Anthony pretends he didn't hear. The head of Zagan's cock nudges at Anthony's hole, and he moans at the feeling, trying to push down on it and succeeding in almost getting the whole head in before Zagan grabs his hips with unnatural strength, stopping him from going further.

 

"How impatient," Zagan grits out, but shifts forward enough so that the head pops past Anthony's rim, and the mage moans, wriggling underneath Zagan. The demon would love to just shove into Anthony and fuck him until he can't remember his own name, but demons are known for being relentless teases, so he has a reputation to uphold.

 

Zagan pulls out, then pushes back in, fucking Anthony with just the head of his cock. Anthony whines, his fingernails pressing into Zagan's forearms and surely leaving little crescent moon-shaped wounds.

 

"Fucking asshole," Anthony whimpers, throwing his head back as Zagan slides in another inch but repeats his cycle of teasing. Anthony is going to literally die, and it will be because of this demonic son of a bitch. Of course, that's when the bumps and ridges come into play, and Anthony is convinced he's already dead.

 

For every inch or so of dick, there's two bumps, one on each side of Zagan's shaft. The ridges are on the underside of his dick, and they start just before the first set of bumps. Anthony nearly screams when he finds that out, because it happens that he finds out when they're pushing at his hole. This is also apparently when Zagan decides to stop being such a fucking tease, because as soon as the first two bumps are in, he keeps going and going until he's balls-deep in Anthony and the mage once again tells himself that this is how he's going to die.

 

Zagan grins at the shell-shocked expression on Anthony's face, and gently bites at his nipple to get his attention. Anthony jolts and looks down at Zagan, still looking shocked.

 

"Did you just nip my nip?" he asks, and Zagan thinks he might regret binding Anthony, if shitty puns is what that entails. He's not even really sure where Anthony found the sense to make that pun, since he was nearly catatonic just a moment ago.

 

"Are the bumps everything you'd hoped and dreamed about?" Zagan asks, and Anthony seems to remember their situation, because his eyes glaze over and he grinds down on Zagan's cock.

 

"This is amazing, your dick is amazing," Anthony moans, thumping his head back against his mattress. "Fuck me, holy shit," he says, and who is Zagan to deny such a request?

 

As he pulls out, the bumps not only seem to tug at Anthony's rim, but it also feels pretty great to Zagan, too. He's never had sex in what humans refer to as 'demon form' before, so this is a pretty amazing first for him. Zagan doesn't have much time to think about that, however, because he finds he's compelled to fuck Anthony in earnest, so that's exactly what he does.

 

First, though, he flips Anthony over and pushes his spine into an arch so he's got a better angle. The human makes a surprised noise, but it melts into a whimpering, moaning noise once Zagan starts fucking back into him. The demon grabs hold of Anthony's shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other, and then all Anthony can do is let himself be lost in the overwhelming sensation of being taken and owned and just, well, _fucked_.

 

Zagan pistons his hips in and out of Anthony's pliant body, choking out broken curses and probably some Archaic Latin, too. He squeezes Anthony too tightly, leaving bruises that won't fade for a while yet and growling in response to all of Anthony's little breathy noises. It feels right to fuck Anthony, to leave marks, and when he starts feeling close to orgasm and wraps a hand around his human's cock to help him along as well, it feels like that's what he's meant to do. Thoughts from the romantic in him that's never really died, he supposes, but when he follows Anthony over the edge and comes deep inside him, the name that spills from his lips is Damixorh.

 

They're laying side by side when Anthony starts to feel like himself again. His front is wet with his own come and he can feel Zagan's spunk leaking out of his asshole, which is _not_ something he's seen in porn before and feels really weird. He's too sleepy to care much about it, sated and warm and loose.

 

"Think I'll rest for a bit," Anthony mumbles, and before he's under he swears he feels the touch of lips against the side of his head.

 

He dreams of fire. Not a bad fire, but more of a campfire. Perhaps not even that. It's a fire burning in his chest, in his eyes, a fire that doesn't burn, but instead just leaves him pleasantly heated. The taste of ash and blood lingers in his mouth and he can't figure out why it's so comforting. He looks in a mirror, sees fire staring back at him and finds a handprint on his back, and Anthony feels satisfied. He knows it's a dream, knows that even when he wakes he'll be warm and will maybe even get a kiss that tastes of ash and blood. He wants hot coals under the bed of his tongue, firebrand hands gripping his hips, black eyes, red eyes, magic. He isn't sure what exactly he dreams of.

 

When Anthony wakes up, he's sore. It's a good sore, a sore that feels right. He stretches and his hands meet an empty, cold half of the bed. The soreness doesn't feel so good anymore, and the heat he'd wanted is nowhere to be found. He cracks his eyes open and looks around. Nothing. With a sigh, he knows he should've known.

 

Anthony sits up and scowls at his bed. Spotless. At least Zagan had bothered to clean up before he'd jumped ship. He cracks his back as he stretches again, and stands on wobbly legs. He's not sure if that's from how hard he was fucked last night or if it's just because he's tired and not all together yet.

 

He stumbles to his bathroom and pisses, then goes to wash his hands because he's not a damn heathen. He glances at the mirror and brightly colored paper catches his eye. With a frown, he pulls it from between the frame and the mirror. It's a post-it note stuck to a pamphlet, and he reads the post-it note first.

 

_~~Dami~~ Anthony,_

_Hope you don't mind that I used your shower. You have great water pressure compared to Hell, so I had to take the opportunity while I had it. Sorry I had to jet, but duty called, you know? ~~Hope to~~ See you again soon!_

_\- "Wayne Brady" ;-)_

 

Anthony's chest is warm with fuzzy emotions, his disappointment fading. He can't believe Zagan, king of Hell, is a person who uses emoticons, even in their writing. He really is the cheesiest demon ever. He'll have to talk to him about using noses in his emoticons though, because Anthony refuses to associate with people who do that.

 

He peels the post-it note off the pamphlet and sticks it to his mirror so he can look at it whenever he comes into the room. It's a sappy gesture, but the note is sweet. Anthony looks down at the glossy pamphlet, wondering what it could be.

 

"Truly Hellish Vacation Homes," he reads to himself, and he can't stop the grin that spreads across his face. Of all the demons to be bound to, it had to be Zagan.


End file.
